runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Isaacganz
Hi there! Your Personal Image A change for personal images has taken place. Here is the new rule: "A user is only allowed to upload two personal images onto the wiki. They must not be real life pictures. The image must have your username and a sequential number. For example, if you were to upload an image it must be named (1).png and your next one would be named (2).jpg. If you feel that 2 images aren't enough and you want more, there are many free image uploading sites, such as Photobucket, TinyPic, and Imageshack, where you can upload them and link to them on your page. If you want a picture deleted so you may upload another one, on the file page place and an admin will delete it." Taken from RSC:IP. Cheers. 20:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Your personal image, located here is currently unused. Do you want it to be deleted? 22:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes I would want the picture to be deleted. (Isaacganz 14:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) :Ok -- 15:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Linking to the Article's Item Hey Isaacganz, please don't link to an item in its own article. If you want to make the text bold, all you need to do is add ''' to both sides. 21:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Image Format Please save all images as Png. Also, make sure that it did not came from a jpg/gif/etc format. Thanks! --Jlun2 05:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and also remember to add transparency. Btw, if you need help getting an Npc image, juust ask me =D. I'm of a fairly high level and could take pictures of dangerous monsters without much trouble. --Jlun2 05:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The Image Policy clearly states that the preferred format is PNG, so please, in the future, upload the images as PNG. --Jlun2 10:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I simply use Paint.net to add transparency. Simply select the place you want to transparent, then press delete. The selected area would become "checkered", meaning that it's transparent. Remember to save it as png, or else it won't be transparent after. Goodluck! --Jlun2 06:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) A job to do. :D Hello and thank you. I would like to contribute to this Wikia as much as I can. 02:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Nomination For Admin Well, we talked about it, so lets do it. Lets nominate each other for admin, make the correct page, and see how it goes. 01:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Hey there, Good idea. I updated the sitenotice and included a link to the forum for people to sign up. Hope this gets some people interested in starting some in-game events. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 05:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to help, and I'm glad to see you can get back into your account. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 22:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC I'm not sure what you are talking about, what "IRC Talk page link"? We have the IRC information page and the channel already set up. Please clarify. 03:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: your message Hey there, Thanks for the offer. My computer is in pretty good shape for that kind of stuff so I don't need anything like that. As for friends, no one has said anything like that, but I will keep you in mind and message you in the future if anyone needs anything, thanks. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 07:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC Hey there, I found some code on the RS wiki that was needed to get the IRC working. It now works for me, check it out and let me know if this works for you too. This is a good idea and I think it will be good if we can get this to work. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 00:22, November 19, 2010 (UTC)